


The Apple, from the library of Jurgen Leitner

by CadetDru



Series: Statement of the Serpent and the Sword [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Leitner Books (The Magnus Archives), Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Statement Begins - Freeform, Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Statement of Anthony J. Crowley, regarding a book he found at a Soho Bookshop. Statement recorded direct from subject, 25th March 2016.Statement Begins.There's not much to tell.  I have this book, "The Apple" that is apparently from the library of Jurgen Leitner.  I would very much like for you to take it and keep it far away from me and Mr. Fell.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Statement of the Serpent and the Sword [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	The Apple, from the library of Jurgen Leitner

Statement of Anthony J. Crowley, regarding a book he found at a Soho Bookshop. Statement recorded direct from subject, 25th March 2016.

Statement Begins.

There's not much to tell. I have this book, "The Apple" that is apparently from the library of Jurgen Leitner. I would very much like for you to take it and keep it far away from me and Mr. Fell. 

It was at A. Z. Fell & Co. Check your archives, Archivist. That shop will be in there, been in Soho for ages. Mr. Fell accidentally got his blessed hands on this infernal thing and has asked me to deal with it. He doesn't remember who brought it to him. It wasn't me, but some infernal influence hasn't been ruled out. It just appeared in his shop. He's a respectable bookshop owner, this sort of thing can't be allowed. 

Mr Fell will be the first to tell you that we're not friends, but I do him favors from time to time. It's always good to have someone owe you one. I've known Mr. Fell for many years, a lifetime. I trust him, he doesn't always trust me. This time he did, so he met me for lunch and gave me this thing. 

He didn't read the book, too afraid to. I'd laugh, but I am as well. The very idea of an apple has a lot of personal meaning for me. I don't like Mr. Fell getting gifts intended for me. It's too personal. We don't need outsiders to tie us together. 

Not enough? The tape's still running, so I suppose not. You know you have worms here, don't you? Very distracting little things...

Let's make this question and answer a little more interactive. I don't think you should read this book, Mr. Sims, but I think you might. You strike me as the sort who just wants to know things, but that could be projection. 

Do you believe in original sin? Do you believe seeking knowledge should be punishable with hellfire? I hope you don't, or why are you here? What do you want to learn?

Are you religious, Mr. Sims? Do you believe in Heaven and Hell, angels and demons? What would you do for a dose of angelic ecstasy?

I've always asked too many questions, given too few answers. I tempt. Mr. Fell was worried I was trying to tempt him, with a Leitner of all things. 

What books could I bring you, ones you might actually read in relative safety? What do you need here, in this strange little place? 

What can I do for you?

Statement Ends


End file.
